First Date
by kiefer4ever
Summary: Memories of Tony Michelle moments from Season 2 - 2nd Chapter... 1st Date - Review Please!
1. Memories

Ok – I'm back with a new fic!! Yay!! So its gonna be there first date...so a short fic...than I think I'm gonna do a friends fic next...so hopefully u like Chandler/Monica and Rachel/Ross...if not well I'll be back with another 24 fic before too long... oya *** means flashback....with thoughts and stuff...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 24 or any of the character (because if I did I wouldn't be writing fics...lol) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michelle thought back to 3 days before – the day of the nuclear bomb threat...  
  
**** Michelle was sitting at her desk and Tony came over and sat down...she still can't believe what she did...  
  
"I was talking to Mason before.....and...."  
  
"And" Tony replied when she paused, she was nervous – her palms had been so sweaty but she knew she had to tell him....  
  
She finally got the words out... "Look, I know this is hardly the time but..." She had paused quickly then, thoughts quickly ran through her head....what if he totally rejects me? What if he thinks I'm dumb for asking him now, what if he doesn't like me at all? But she knew she had gotten that far so she had to continue...  
  
"I don't know how much time we have so...."  
  
Ok this is it she thought – after all these months she was finally gonna tell him... "I just wanted you to know...if you wanted to go out sometime..." She sort of stumbled through this... and she knew how dumb she sounded....but thankfully he quickly replied...it wasn't much but silence would have been much worse...  
  
"Michelle" That might have been all he said....but I think he might have wanted to say more...but I was sort of embarrassed...so I opened my stupid big mouth and added more...  
  
"No, look...you don't have to say anything....I just wanted you to know how I felt..."  
  
"No Michelle..." This was it...the rejection - I had originally thought at the time...O gosh...he was gonna hate me forever or something like that..."  
  
"I feel the same way"....I hadn't expected this....I thought he was gonna say something like...I don't like you, or this won't work or some sort of rejection like that...but he didn't....  
  
"I've just been keeping my distance...because....uh"  
  
This is when I knew what he was talking about...I knew all about Nina...the history of Nina – everyone knew who Nina was – she had used Tony and Jack for information until they had found out she was a mole...  
  
"Because of what happened between you and Nina?" I understood his position completely...if I had gone out with someone at work who had just used me for information...I don't think I would have ever trusted anybody ever again...  
  
He didn't really answer me here....he kind of shook his head and gave a quiet, mumbly yes...he was still so upset over the whole Nina thing...who could blame him? He had after all being the innocent victim...  
  
Eventually he did answer yes...it took awhile...it seemed like forever...  
  
This sort of loosened me up...he liked me, he was just worried about the Nina thing...I tried to lighten the mood a little... "So you think I just want you for your information?"  
  
We both semi laughed at this...I don't know how I remembered this so well...I guess it's because it was an important moment for me... "So uh...what are we saying here than? Uh...If we save LA from a nuclear bomb, than...you and I get together for dinner and a movie? Or something?"  
  
I blushed at this...I felt myself turning red, and I had this huge grin on my face...I had to change the subject...  
  
I smiled at him, composed myself and told him I'd get a list or something...now that part I don't remember well...  
  
I also just remember watching him walk away...I was so proud of myself...it had taken me 5 months to finally get up the courage to ask him...and in the middle of a nuclear bomb threat....just hours after a ton of people had been killed or injured by a bomb in our very own office.... ****  
  
That was our big breakthrough moment...but there were more...I remember the first and last time we ever kissed...  
  
My brother had shown up to my work around 2am I think....I don't really remember why he came, something to do with hanging up the phone and wanting to talk to me in person... he saw Carrie...got upset with her and started strangling her...I didn't know what to do...they took him away and I lost it...  
  
I lost it completely...it had been a long day...so many problems, mistakes, etc...  
  
I couldn't take it anymore...I needed time to myself...and I went over in a corner but I guess Tony had seen me leave because he followed me...I don't remember a lot of stuff we said but I do remember some...  
  
***He put down his crutches and came closer... "Carrie's gonna be fine..."  
  
Like I cared about how Carrie was, all I cared about was Danny...he didn't mean to hurt her....and she did deserved it after what she did to him...  
  
"Is she gonna press charges?" This really wasn't a big deal if she did or not...but I guess it did in the moment...  
  
"No, no I don't think so..." I don't think he actually knew...I think he was just trying to cheer me up...and it did cheer me up...not a lot but some...pressing charges could have ruined my reputation...after all he was my brother...  
  
I don't remember parts between than...I do know that I had a mini breakdown....I remember hugging him and telling him "I'm so tired, and I'm so scared..." I really was scared...scared for myself, scared for my co-workers, scared for all the people in LA, scared for all the people around the world that knew people or had family in LA, scared because we didn't know what was going to happen...  
  
I pulled out of the hug and just stared at him, his adorable face, the guy I liked so much, being there to comfort me in a time of need...I was so vulnerable, I didn't know what I was thinking but I just went in for a kiss....He kissed back but I still was ashamed after...I shouldn't have done that...  
  
When we pulled out of the kiss we both heard a voice...the last voice we ever wanted to hear...  
  
"Tony" Carrie abruptly said... "Chappelle..." I don't remember what she said...something about him wanted to see Tony...I don't know and frankly don't care – because I'll always hate Carrie and push everything she always says out of my mind...***  
  
That was the first kiss with him....and it was great....but than I thought he'd be upset or something but he wasn't...I remember him telling me that as well....I think that day was the day I'd been the most scared, happiest, proud and upset...  
  
*** "Listen, um...about what happened before...um......I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..."  
  
I really shouldn't have...not really business like....and I mean he was comforting me...as a friend....  
  
"Don't.......Don't be sorry...I'm not..."  
  
"Really?" When he told me he wasn't sorry I was so confused....I thought he'd b kind of upset, not ok about it...maybe he was the one for me...I think after he said this...I liked him even more than I already did...  
  
"Really..." ***  
  
So many great moments in one day with Tony....and when it was finally time to go home...he was still great...well at first he said something about how I made a difference that day....but than he said that'd he see me tomorrow... and I just started blushing and smiling...  
  
But the only thing is...these moments were in the past and after see you tomorrow...it's pretty much like nothing happened...I guess nothing will ever happen between us...maybe he said that he wanted to go out with me, he kissed me, said he'd see me tomorrow....just so he wouldn't hurt my feelings...  
  
Maybe I should be fair though...after all it's only been 3 days and I was sick one of those days...  
  
But who would love me? I'm Michelle Dessler....and I work at a counter terrorist unit...a guy's job...maybe a job I love...but most guys want a girl in short skirts that are dumb...I thought Tony was different but I guess not...  
  
Ring Ring  
  
Michelle snapped back into reality  
  
"Dessler"  
  
"Michelle do you have a minute?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Can I see you up in my office?"  
  
"Ok Tony – I'll be right up..."  
  
Michelle knocked on the door...  
  
"Come in"  
  
"Hey Tony...what's up?"  
  
"Um Michelle...I know it's been a few days and all...but um...what we talked about a few days ago....are we still on for that dinner and movie?"  
  
"Ya....of course Tony"  
  
"Ok....good" Tony said as he smiled over at Michelle. She was so beautiful...he loved a woman that could work at a job like CTU and do a good job...  
  
Michelle smiled back at Tony...so maybe she was right...maybe Tony didn't care if she was a dumb girl with a short skirt...  
  
"Pick you up Friday around 7?"  
  
"Um Ya Ok..."  
  
Michelle blushed and turned around and walked down the stairs. She couldn't stop smiling...he had finally asked her out. It had taken months but they were finally going on a date...was she nervous? No not really....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok – so that's chapter 1....tell me what you think cuz if you don't like it I won't bother continuing... plz review!!  
  
Chapter 2: Tony and Michelle's first date....and leading up to it...(more on Tony's thoughts next chapter) 


	2. Dinner and a Movie

Hey sorry it's been a while....I've been very busy with lots of stuff like final assessments and exam studying...anyways review please and I hope everybody watched the finale!! And if u didn't shame on u... u missed the greatest Tony/Michelle moment of all time!  
  
Disclaimer: obviously I don't own 24 or any of the characters

* * *

_Only 2 hours till her date with Tony...she better get going, by the time she took a shower and got ready it would be 2 hours. After Tony had asked her out she thought to herself...was she nervous...no not really she had told herself...well now that it was only 2 hours till her date...she thought about that question again...this time she answered quickly... YES, yes she was nervous, what would she say, what would he say, would he kiss her at the end, what if she said something stupid, what if she didn't wear the right thing, what if she tripped and fell, what if...all these thoughts kept coming, different things that could happen, most things were things she'd mess up on...  
_  
"Michelle....Michelle..."  
  
Michelle snapped out of her thoughts and back into reality. Kim was standing over her...  
  
"Hey Michelle....isn't your date with Tony in like 2 hours?!?"  
  
_Michelle had forgotten she had told Kim, but she had been so excited and Kim was one of her close friend even though they were about 8 years apart in age, that didn't matter in this business though...u pretty much hung out with people of all ages, I mean Tony was older than her as well, and Jack, even older..._  
  
"Yeah it is"...Michelle finally answered  
  
"Well if I had a big date in 2 hours I would have started getting ready 3 hours ago..."  
  
"Yeah I better get going...um can u take this and put it on your dad's desk"...Michelle said while handing Kim a folder.  
  
"Yeah...have fun on your date...I'll see you later!! Call me after and tell me all about it!!"  
  
"Yeah alright, we'll see"...Michelle giggled while grabbing her coat and her few other belongings she needed to take home that night.  
  
Michelle stood up and started walking to the parking lot, while she was walking she looked up at Tony's office, yup he was still in there working..._he probably forgot about the date...  
_  
Michelle got into her car and headed for home...  
  
_Tony looked down just in time to see Michelle heading out to the parking lot. He looked over at his clock. **5:15** it read....uh oh he better get home and get ready, he didn't want to be late for this date, he had been waiting for this date ever since he had first set eyes on her.  
_  
He grabbed his things and headed out for the night.  
  
**Honk**! _That was all he could hear, people's horns going off everywhere, traffic was always so bad in L.A...he knew this, he knew it took a while to get home during rush hour....why did he have to leave so late....damn it...he was probably gonna be late. He finally just let his thoughts take him away...  
_  
_Wow was he ever nervous...should he kiss her at the end of the date...should he bring her flowers?!? Hmm he didn't know how to act on a date with someone like her...he really didn't want to mess up...he wanted everything to be perfect..._  
  
**Honk!** Tony snapped back to reality, finally he could move up...  
  
Tony looked over at the radio to change the station, as he did he saw the time...**6:23**...already...uh oh....he was supposed to pick up Michelle in less than 45 minutes...

_

* * *

_

Where was he? It was **7:30** and he still hadn't arrived...yup he probably forgot...typical...guys always forget about me...I don't know why...what do I need to change?!? Is it my appearance or my personality?!? She didn't think Tony cared about either but it still bothered her...  
  
_She looked in the mirror for the 50th time, she had on a pair of casual pants and a pink t-shirt. It looked nice, but casual at the same time...she loved wearing this outfit, it looked good on her...She flattened the hair on the top of her head, it was always so frizzy. She had it pulled back in a loose ponytail, like she wore at work, sure it was the same, but that's how she liked to wear her hair._  
  
_She decided to clean up her place while she waited, it needed some cleaning and she had nothing better to do..._

* * *

**Ding Dong  
**  
Michelle looked at the clock in her bedroom...**7:45**, she quickly ran downstairs to answer the door...  
  
"Hey Michelle", Tony said while handing her some flowers  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Sorry I'm so late....traffic was really bad...anyways I picked up a movie and some Chinese...I thought it was a death sentence to go back out into that traffic..."  
  
"Alright, sure...come in..."  
  
Michelle took Tony's coat and hung it up in the closet by the door..._so that's why he was so late...it had nothing to do with her. _She sighed and closed the door to the closet...  
  
Tony sensed something was wrong... "What's wrong Michelle"... he gently asked...  
  
Oh nothing...she replied...  
  
_He could tell she wasn't telling him the truth_... "come on you can tell me"  
  
"Alright...it's more like I'm relieved..."  
  
"Relieved about what?"  
  
Michelle looked down at the floor... "relieved that you came..."  
  
Tony sensed there was more that that... "why wouldn't I have came?"  
  
"Well uh..." Michelle looked up into his chocolate brown eyes...they were so warm...she looked back down at the floor... "Well its not you...it's just that well a lot of other guys...they...." She couldn't get the rest out...  
  
"They what?" he softly asked...  
  
"Well they normally don't ever show up..." Michelle blinked back the tears...  
  
"Who would do something so stupid?"  
  
"Everyone..." Michelle said as the tears started flowing...she couldn't help herself anymore  
  
"Come here" She came closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her tightly... "Shh its ok...I'm here... I wouldn't have missed this for the world...those other guys were stupid to pass up someone so wonderful"  
  
"No they were right..." she said burying her head in his chest.  
  
"They weren't right...they were stupid...I wouldn't have missed this for the world" _Michelle felt better with what he was saying...She knew he was being sincere_. She put her arms around his shoulders and looked up at him.  
  
"You really mean it?"  
  
"Yeah of course I mean it..."  
  
Tony looked into Michelle's eyes...he looked past the tears and deep into her eyes...it was like they were smiling...  
  
Michelle stood up straight, she stood a little on her toes...she was looking straight into his eyes...he made her feel so good...so safe...  
  
Tony leaned in a gave her a little kiss on the lips. She smiled at him, she kissed him this time...He kissed back...she could stay like this forever she thought. She finally broke the kiss...She took his hand..."come on...let's go watch that movie..."  
  
He let her lead him into the living room. He put down the movie and than she continued leading him into the kitchen. She had a little table. She told him to put the food down over there while she went to grab the plates.  
  
They both grabbed a little of everything and sat down. They talked about their day, and talked about the project everyone was working on...They listened to each other and took in every word they said...Michelle was in a different group than Tony at the moment, they were all working on tracking down a group of people they believed were terrorists. Each group of 5 or 6 was finding one person each.  
  
Tony told Michelle that they believe they've finally figured out his fake I.D and where he might be living...  
  
Michelle and Tony found this conversation so interesting...they both loved there work...but they eventually changed the subject to their childhood...  
  
Tony explained how he had a pretty good childhood, his dad was an important man at the company he worked at so he had quite a lot of money growing up. Michelle explained that she had 4 siblings and there parents didn't have a lot of money so she had started working at odd jobs by the time she was 13. When she was 17 she had to drop out of high school for a while because her father had passed away, and she needed to help make some money because she was the oldest still living at home. She had to help her mother take care of her little brothers Todd and Danny and her little sister Jenny. She eventually went back to high school when she was 20 and than she headed off to university and here she was now. She then got to the part where her mother passed away, she started crying.  
  
Her mother and her little sister were in a car crash when she was 22, neither of them made it out alive...  
  
Tony reached across the table and put his hand on hers...He gently stroked her hand, she looked over at him and smiled. She pushed her chair back and stood up, "come on lets go watch that movie now"  
  
"What about cleaning up?" he asked...  
  
She giggled...finally a man that liked cleaning up after himself... "we'll do that later" she took his hand and they walked into the living room. She started the movie than went to the couch and plopped down next to Tony.  
  
He put his arm around her, she put her hand up to where his hand was on her shoulder. She intertwined her fingers with his. They watched the movie in silence, looking over at each other from time to time. She put her head on his shoulder and put her legs on the couch. He smiled when she did this, he pulled himself even closer to her.

* * *

The movie ended, _he looked down at his watch... **11:10**, wow time had flown by. He looked over at Michelle, she had fallen asleep, the day had been a long one, and they were both really tired.  
_  
He turned off the TV. As he did this Michelle opened her eyes. "Don't leave"  
  
"I won't!" He laid down on the couch and she laid next to him. She turned her body so she was facing him. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around him, smiled and closed her eyes. _He was a keeper...  
_  
He gave her a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes. He was so comfortable, he had a feeling he was going to get a good sleep that night.  
  
Michelle opened her eyes and saw she was on the couch facing the TV. She looked out the window to see the bright sunlight. She heard breathing behind her._ Oh yeah, she had forgotten she had fallen asleep on the couch with him the night before. His arms were still wrapped around her._ She took her arms and placed them on top of his_. She laid there silently, she didn't want to move._  
  
"Hey" she heard Tony whisper  
  
"Hey" she turned her body to face his.  
  
"Did you have a good sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"Great....what time is it?"  
  
"**9:30ish**"  
  
"ok..."  
  
She rested her head against his chest, she didn't want to get up.  
  
"You know, we probably should get up..."  
  
"Yeah probably" Michelle giggled knowing they weren't actually going to get up for a while.  
  
She took her head off his chest and looked into his eyes again. There was nobody else in the world that she wanted to wake up with, Tony was the only one she wanted to wake up and see every morning. She hoped he felt the same way.  
  
Tony gave Michelle a kiss. She looked so beautiful even though her hair was a complete mess, and her makeup was also a mess. He didn't look at those things though, he looked at her eyes, her smile..._He loved her smile, it was so warm, so welcoming_

* * *

Michelle smiled as she was getting changed. She could hear the shower running. Tony was taking a shower, than they were going to stop off at his house so he could change and than they were going to head out and grab some breakfast, and just spend the day together.  
  
Tony finished having his shower and put his clothes on from yesterday. He ran his fingers through his hair and opened the door. Michelle's bedroom was right across from the bathroom. He smiled as he saw her fixing her hair. _She looked even more beautiful. He didn't know it was possible for her to look even more beautiful...but apparently it was...She was wearing a summery skirt, a tank top and flip flops._  
  
He went over to her and put his arms around her. She put her head against his chest and looked up.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yup, let's go"

* * *

ok that's all 4 now...review please...  
  
Chapter 3: breakfast and a day spent 2gether


	3. A New Day

Ok, thanks 4 the reviews...it means a ton 2 me...anyways so u guys gave me st 4 taking so long 2 write chapter 2 so I decided 2 b a bit quicker this time!! Quick enough 4 u?!? lol I hope so!!  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it once and apparently I should say it again: I don't own 24 and never will

* * *

Tony walked around to where Michelle was getting out of the car. He took her hand and led her into his apartment.  
  
He opened his door and they walked inside. Michelle went and sat on his couch while he headed to his bedroom to change.  
  
He finished changing and headed out to his living room where Michelle was sitting. He plopped down next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _He didn't want to take things to fast, he wanted things to be perfect...so he wasn't going to rush anything...no matter how much we wanted to just sit there and kiss her, he wanted them to be ready for everything they did. He didn't care if it was 2 months before they kissed liked they had kissed just a few weeks ago, all he cared about was it being perfect.  
_  
She intertwined her fingers with his as they stood up.  
  
"Where do you want to go for breakfast?"  
  
"I dunno...I think there's a waffle house on 3rd and Forman?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I haven't been there for a while now but it's really good"  
  
They smiled at each other as they hopped into his car. When they stopped at a stoplight he put his hand on hers. He kept his hand on hers all the way to the waffle shop. She took her thumb and stroked his hand. _She loved having the warmth of his hand on hers. It made her feel safe, but it also gave her this really warm feeling inside, just being with him gave her this feeling, she wasn't sure exactly what it was yet, but she liked it.  
_

* * *

They sat down at a table by the window. They looked through the menu and right away they both knew what they wanted. When they were younger it was there favorite breakfast.  
  
The waiter came along and asked Michelle what she wanted.  
  
"Coffee, and a waffle with mixed berries and whipped cream please"  
  
The waiter looked over at Tony, Tony was grinning by this point...  
  
"I'll have the same"  
  
_He couldn't believe that Michelle ordered exactly what he was going to order..._  
  
Michelle saw him grinning... "Why are you grinning?"  
  
"Because you got exactly what I was getting."  
  
Michelle giggled at this. _He is so adorable she thought to herself as she smiled at him._

* * *

When they finished their breakfast Michelle went to pay the bill but Tony wouldn't let her.  
  
"No Michelle, I'm paying for this..."  
  
"Tony you paid for dinner last night and the movie...I got this"

"I got it!" _He laughed, he felt like a 5 year old again.  
_  
"Fine Tony, you pay for this, but you have to promise to let me pay later...promise?"  
  
"I promise!" Tony crossed his fingers and a big grin spread across his face  
  
"Hey...I saw you cross those fingers...you better let me pay next time" she said with a chuckle.

* * *

They decided to go for a walk by the park down by the lake. They walked along holding hands just loving that they were spending time with each other. They came to a playground and sat down at a bench and sat there and watched the little children playing and laughing. They both wanted to have kids to take to the park and watch them play.  
  
They decided to go down to the dock. As they were walking along they ran into Michelle's brother.  
  
"Hey Todd"  
  
"Hey Michelle" Michelle introduced Tony to Todd.  
  
"Michelle, you wanna go for a spin in my boat?"  
  
"I didn't know you had a boat?"  
  
"Yeah, I just got it..."  
  
Michelle and Tony followed Todd to his boat and got on. _He took them around on the boat for about 45 minutes, proud that he had a boat and that he was taking his older sister for a ride. He loved his big sister a lot but he didn't see her very often. When there mother and sister and died she had pulled away from the rest of the family. He looked over at Michelle. Michelle and Tony were standing by the side of the boat looking around at all the different boats and scenery. They were standing side by side and holding hands. Todd could tell they were happy. Michelle was smiling like she never had when she was a child and just something about Tony made him seem like he was really happy around Michelle, but he wasn't all that sure.  
_  
Michelle smiled at Tony, _he was one of the only guys she had been with that didn't mind going out and looking at scenery. He was also the only guy that she truly liked being with. She didn't want the day to end._  
  
Tony smiled at Michelle and gripped her hand tighter. His thumb was stroking her hand, he knew that before to long he was going to have to take Michelle home, it was almost 4:30 and he had promised his sister Tania that he'd go over to her place for dinner.  
  
They got off the boat and headed to the car. They walked slowly over to the car wishing that the day never had to end...

* * *

"Do you have time to come in?"  
  
"I have a little time, not too long, if I'm late for dinner...Tania will get mad" Tony chuckled when he said this.  
  
Tony and Michelle went into her living room and sat down. Michelle turned on the TV and flipped through the different channels. They would watch one show for a few minutes and than get bored of it and change the station. Michelle cuddled up to Tony who had his arm around Michelle. He looked down at his watch: **5:30**  
  
"Uh oh Michelle, I better get going, Tania is having dinner at **6:00** and with traffic, it'll take me 45 minutes...I'm going to get a beating from my sister tonight!"  
  
Michelle chuckled "Alright"  
  
Michelle walked with Tony to the door  
  
"I had a good time with you last night and today Michelle"  
  
"Me too"  
  
Tony leaned in and gave Michelle a kiss. Michelle put her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him back. The kiss became more passionate as they kissed harder. Michelle opened her mouth and Tony let his tongue wander her mouth. She put her hands on the back of his head and pulled Tony closer to her. He put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. There tongues wandered for a few minutes, before Tony pulled away.  
  
"I really should get going..."  
  
"Ok...bye"  
  
Tony leaned in and kissed Michelle once more.  
  
"Bye" he opened the door and walked to his car. He tried to stop smiling but he couldn't.  
  
Michelle closed the door and leaned against it. She let herself slide to the ground. _She took in everything, his eyes before the kiss, his lips, those perfect lips, his hands holding her tightly...  
_

* * *

"Hey Tony, right on time...can't be here 5 minutes early can you?"  
  
"Nope..."  
  
"Hey, what are you grinning about...?"  
  
"Nothing" He tried to stop grinning but he couldn't  
  
"It's a girl isn't it?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not"  
  
With that he walked to the dining room table, sat down and didn't mention it for the rest of the night.

* * *

Tony looked down over at Michelle's desk. _Good she isn't busy, he thought.  
_  
He picked up his phone and dialed the familiar 4 digit number.  
  
"CTU – Dessler"  
  
"Hey...you busy?"  
  
"Nah, things are pretty slow today...what's up?"  
  
"Well I got us some Lakers tickets for Thursday."  
  
"You're kidding!! I thought those were sold out months ago?"  
  
"They were...I have some connections." Tony said this with a laugh  
  
"Lakers playoff tickets for Thursday...and we're at Tuesday...wow!"  
  
"So...that's a yes?"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"Ok, I'll pick you up at 6, we can grab some dinner near the stadium" "Ok" Michelle was grinning now and couldn't stop. She was excited for Thursday.  
  
"Have you had lunch yet?"  
  
"No, you?"  
  
"No...do you want to go grab some lunch?"  
  
"Give me 5 months, I have to drop some documents off in IT"  
  
"Come upstairs whenever you're ready"

* * *

**Knock Knock  
**  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I dunno? The pizza place down the street?"  
  
"Sounds good"  
  
When they got out to the parking lot Tony took Michelle's hand. They got into the car and headed out for lunch.

* * *

Ok so that's it 4 now...plz review and also give me some ideas for dates and stuff, I really need some more ideas...if you want more chapters, I need more ideas!!  
  
**Chapter 4: Lakers game**


End file.
